Chris and Percy Jackson
by Tron Lives
Summary: What if Percy had an older brother, who knew everything about the demigod world, but Percy didn't. And to make it even more interesting he has M.P.D. and a certain maden goddess has the hots for him.


**Hey guys, I know y'all may be mad that I'm not workIng on one of my other storIes, but this was stuck in my head all day, and I needed to write it down, anyway, enjoy. Oh and btw there will not be lemons on this story, but i will insinuate to them**

* * *

**I'm going to write this out once so read it and remember it.**

_'I think I'm pretty cool.'_ ~ normal thinking

'I think I'm pretty cool.' ~ flashback thinking

"I'm pretty cool." ~normal talking

_"I'm pretty cool."~ _flashback talking

**'I think I'm awesome.' **~ normal god/titan thinking

_**'I think I'm awesome.' **_flashback god/titan thinking

**"I am awesome." ~ **normal god/titan talking

_**"I am awesome." **_ flashback god/titan talking

**-flashback start/end- ~ **you can use your brain for this one

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fury on a field trip **

* * *

"CHRIS, GET DOWN HERE AND EAT YOU'VE GOT 15 MINUTES UNTIL THE BUS GETS HERE." I heard my brother yell as I was trying to tame my wild mass of hair, and giving up about 5 seconds later. 'Fuck it, I look better with it all messed up.' I thought as I spiked it up even more with a bit of gel. Before I keep writing I want to tell you about myself, I'm 6 foot 2 inches tall, I weigh 230 pounds, I have brown hair and eyes, and my name is Christopher Jackson, I have a brother who is 3 years younger than me, named Perseus, or Percy for short, who is pretty awesome, we both have dyslexia and ADHD, but I have also Multiple Personality Disorder, M.P.D, and today we have a field trip. "CHRIS HURRY THE FUCK UP." My brother yell.

"Fuck off, Percy." I say back, most people would be surprised to hear a 12 year olds talking like this, but we only do it when its just me and him. When I'm done with my hair I run out of our bathroom in the apartment my mom rents for us, even though I pay her back all of It and then some, grab my book bag, and run out the door leaving Percy at the kitchen table. "COME ON WHITE MEAT." I yell at him.

Once we get to school, we sit down on the sidewalk and I set my bag in front of me, "What ya got today, Chris?" Percy asks me.

"Just a couple yoohoos, a moon pie, 3 oranges, a 2 liter of Sun Drop, and 6 solo cups." I replied.

"Let me get an orange, and why 6 cups?" He asks.

"I'm gonna make some money by trickin' some idiots." I say throwing him an orange.

"Sweet,"

"Indeed," I say as we look at each other with a serious look, and then burst out laughing.

"Okay class, get on the bus." Says our teacher, Mr. Brunner, who is possibly the best teacher ever, all of mine and Percy's other teachers always mark us as troublemakers, just because we can't sit still or pay attention in class, but Mr. Bunner is different, he's kind to us and he is the only teacher to figure out I have M.P.D, and he helps me with it when he can, for me he is more of a father than a teacher and every once in awhile I call him dad, and he just smiles and looks at me with pride in his eyes. As I get on the buss he stops me and says, "Control them as much as you can Chris, we don't want another incident."

"I'll try my best, dad." There's that look again. I know many of you are wondering who my actual father is, and this might sound crazy, but my father, and Percy's father, is the Greek god Poseidon, and Percy doesn't know this for now, and I going to keep it that way for as long as I can.

Once I get on the bus I see that Percy has saved me a seat beside him, and I go and sit. I was okay about half way though the ride to the museum, until a chick whose name I don't even bother to try to remember starts throwing parts of a peanut butter sandwich and my friend Grover. Percy and Grover can see me getting pissed, and when I get pissed my control over my body goes to hell, and War, one of my alternative personalities come out, and he's also modeled after my cousin Ares, and tries to calm me down, which doesn't work, and then Grover tries to help buy saying "Its cool dude, I like peanut butter. "

After a few more minutes I get up and walk back to her and sit on the open seat in front of her and say , with an evil smile, "I highly recommend you stop throwing parts of you peanut butter sandwich my friend over there."

"Or what?" She asked with cocky smirk.

"I'll show you why all the girls at my old school like me so much. " I replied with a perverted grin.

"But I want to see, will you show me at the museum?"

"Maybe, but only if you stop."

"Okay." After she said that I got up and walked back to my seat next to Percy, and put in my ear buds and started playing my music.

When we got to the museum I walked up behind the girl, who's name I learned was Nancy, and that she was my age, and asked "Do you want to see or not?"

"Let's go." And we walked to the guy's bathroom, and many people were a bit freaked out or scared by the screams coming from inside

"What were you two doing in there?" Percy asked.

When we walked back to the group, Percy asked where we had been, with a perverted smirk, and I answer "She's limping, I'm sure you can guess."

"You suck, you know that?" he asked. my answer was a chuckle.

"And where have you been Ms. Bobofit, Christopher?" asked Mr. Brunner, who I call Pops, just mess with him.

"Sorry Pops, I was gettin some."

"Chris what have I told you about having sex on field trips?"

"That I shouldn't do it?"

"Yes, but since Ms. Bobofit has that smile on her face I'll let it slide this once so don't do it again, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." I said with a simple that said 'like you can stop me.'

"Okay everybody, time for lunch, head outside but stay near the museum." Pops says

After we walk out and sit at the fountain, Nancy decided to come sit by me, and told me she wanted a t-shirt from the gift shop, so I told her to mess with Percy, because I knew that if he got angry enough that he would use his demigod powers, I discovered mine after I went to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for kids like us, who have a god as a parent. After she mess with him for a little bit, he has the water from the fountain pull her in to it. After I see Ms Dodds star to walk over, I jump up and do the same. We get to them at the same time, and she helps Nancy out, while I jerk Percy up to take him inside, and I tell Grover "Tell Pops Imma talk to him and help him thru this, we'll be back in a few."

Once we are inside I take him to a deserted part of the museum, and say " I know what you are thinking, and yes, you did do that. You know how mom only saw dad twice in her life, once for a year, and for about a week the second time." He nods. "The first time he got to know mom and stayed with her while she was pregnant with me, the second time he came back she got pregnant with you, and he had to leave. Now let me tell you a bit of mythology, the gods of ancient Greece had many children with mortals, but they couldn't help raise them. Dad stayed for only hour after we were born, because he was a god, the god of the sea, Poseidon. now I know..."

All of a sudden I was interrupted by maniacal laughter "HAHAHAHA So you admit it you are a demigod, lightning thief, and one of the Big Three no less." It was Ms Dodds.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to show yourself , Fury, and neither I nor my brother stole Zuzu's (insert loud thunder) Master Bolt, so leave us be. (turns his head to the sky) And be quite ya big baby, I could destroy you and you know it."

After I was done talking Ms Dodds starts to change. (A/N Im to lazy to write her transformation out, i'll probably come back to it later, but for now, if u don't know it, you should have read the book)"My master thinks otherwise boy. Now give it and I'll make your deaths quick."

"Look lady Chris doesn't have this master bolt thing and neither do I, so leave us alone." Percy shouts at her.

"Percy, shut up, now go outside, or turn around, I don't want you to see this. Actually yes I do, you are about to witness the true power of a son of Poseidon." I say as I start to power up, drawing water from the air, sinks, and water fountains, forming it into a type of water armor around my body. I use it to form a sword and shield. allor of this happened within the span of 1.5 seconds. after I finished the Fury attacked. "Tell Hades I said hi." I said as I sliced her in half. She exploded in a cloud of golden dust. "come Percy, we must go outside, we will continue our talk later." I said as I dispersed my amour.

"Chiron, I'm taking Percy to the camp, come A.S.A.P., and give this to mom, she'll understand." I whispered to Pops.

I walk to the curb with Percy close behind me. Once I got to the Crb, I whistled, and a sleek black Mercedes pulled up and the window rolled down, and a deep booming voice called out. "Dammit, Chris I told you not to call on me anymore, unless it was important. Get in, you can tell me on the way to wherever you need to go."

"Thanks, Nyx, i need to get me and my brother Percy to Camp Half-Blood, he just discovered his powers, and that is the only place I can train him."

* * *

That's all for now guys, I'll see ya when I see ya. This is Tron signing out.


End file.
